


Old Royalty

by PinkMousey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute but a lil angsty, F/M, Frisk - Freeform, Heartbreak, Papyrus - Freeform, Rejection, Sans - Freeform, Soriel, Soriel based, Toriel - Freeform, brief mention of Asgore, brief mention of Undyne, fluff at the end, frisk is mute, mild swearing, sans is a lonely skeleman, toriel is conflicted about her status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkMousey/pseuds/PinkMousey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel has been through a lot in her time, with the loss of children, along with her status as a runaway queen, and not to mention her age, she feels as if she could never be good enough for anyone anymore. Sans is smitten with the boss monster, finding her adorable, funny, and just the bright light of his day. Now, holding back on a promise he made to himself when they first met at the ruins, he fears of ruining the friendship they have together. But, after finally gathering up the courage and asking Toriel out to dinner,she rejects him. What happens then? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus this took a while.
> 
> Requested by theneoncake on tumblr. Its a big one, folks, one of the biggest requests that took me a week to finish. Still taking requests for writing on my tumblr @ pinkmousey
> 
> Enjoy!

To say time hadn’t left its mark on her, Toriel would be lying to herself. True, that although she was technically immortal, the years that had passed had aged her mentally. Years and years of being in the ruins, trying and failing to protect every human that had fallen through, before finally being able to see the surface had left the former queen mentally set: she may not look like it, but she was old.

It wasn’t a hard concept to accept, just a complicated one. With her looks, she didn’t look a day over thirty. With her cream colored fur, bright smile, and warm eyes, she could’ve easily been passed off as an average monster mother. But, everyone had already known. That boss monsters can never age unless they have a child, in order to take their place. And she had a child. She had two, in fact. Two lovely children, way back when life was somewhat peaceful, with bright smiles and warm embraces.

True, she has a child now, a very wonderful, adorable young child with the compassion of a saint. Her little savior, the one who freed the monsters and gave everyone a new hope to look forward to. But, knowing that they’ll age on, whether or not they had a child, Toriel couldn’t help but feel a bittersweet pain hitting her soul. She would watch her child grow old, alongside her friends, while she would remain forever young. She’d hate to watch a child die again, even through old age.

And with that thought, she had refused to get into romantic relations, discarding Asgore without a second thought, because immortality or not, she could not get back with him. That also closed off any other chances for other monsters to make their move on the goat mother. She couldn’t afford to get attached, not when she could lose much more than what she already might’ve.

But, fate was in fact, a cruel thing, & Toriel couldn’t help but feel her worries wash away when she was with _him._ She knew it had started way back when he began to visit her at the ruins, behind the door that separated her from the world. His deep voice, his humorous punchlines and his resonating laugh. She’d memorized it all, and back then she hadn’t even known his name. He didn’t know hers, either, but they both seemed so content with it that they never mentioned it. She’d listen to his cute stories involving his overeager brother, laugh at his terrible yet funny jokes, and miss his company when he’d leave.

She didn’t want to, but she had gotten attached to him, to the point where she could call him her best friend. He’d even kept her promise, and looked after the child she so dearly called her own. She was indebted to him, and she’d be lying if she didn’t hold a soft spot for him in her heart.

When she finally met him in person, she was certainly amused. He was a bit smaller than she expected, much rounder too. But he was _adorable._ His everlasting smile, his laid back attitude, his _little pink fluffy slippers!_ She was delighted and excited to finally meet him face to face, and she felt even happier when they finally began to speak face to face, as if old friends.

And his name. _Sans._ It suited him perfectly.

Toriel knew that even after they’ve settled up at the surface, she’d be seeing more of Sans the punny skeleton. What she didn’t expect was her developing more-than-friendly feelings for the small skeleton.

Like before, it wasn’t hard. He was always there, always alongside Frisk & Papyrus, making sure they stayed in check when she was busy. He’d stay around to help Frisk with their schoolwork, keep Toriel entertained with news and jokes, and drain their supply of ketchup weekly. That last one wasn’t much of a bonus, but Toriel admired his quirky taste for the condiment.

She also admired the way his smile would seem much more genuine when she was around, aas if he was truly happy to see her. She’d get a giddy feeling when she’d see that sly smile he’d have, right before saying a pun that would send Papyrus reeling. It was obvious to her, she really liked the skele-man. But, after he’d leave, her worries and fears would come rushing back, and she’d deject herself into thinking that, even if she wanted to, she could never be with him.

With the unsure feeling of having a relationship, along with the lingering fear of losing him as a friend, Toriel decided that she would keep her feelings about the skeleton hidden.

After all, he _knew_ what she’d gone through, they all have. He had a feeling on how old she could be. And he knew about her status as former queen, and even then she couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed.

She may look young, but in every monster’s eyes, she will always be the century-old runaway queen.

* * *

 

Sans was nervous. Which was weird, considering his laziness & chill attitude, but he _could not_ help it. He’d always get this way around her, and he wondered if she’d ever notice. But, this time was significantly different.

He won’t be just talking to her tonight. He’ll be asking the _Queen of Monsters_ out. On a _date._

Cue shaking knees.

He’d known he’d had these sweet feelings for the goat momma ever since he first spoke to her, when she laughed at his terrible joke like it was the best she’s ever heard. He cared for her, which is why he kept his promise with the kid, despite his problem with promises. He even made a promise to himself, that if the lady behind the door would ever decide to leave, he’d take her out to dinner.

What he didn’t expect was Asgore’s long lost ex being behind the damn door. That had totally derailed him internally, but he had years of training in keeping his cool. He made sure he acted the same around her, making sure she was still comfortable. He had a feeling she wouldn’t like him as much if he started being cautious around her and treating her like royalty, after all they’ve been through.

He decided to stay mellow and easy, doing small favors for the boss monster like look after the kid and keep her company like he’d used to. And frankly, it was relaxing. As if they were back in the Underground, talkin’ it up like old times except he could hear her amazing laugh more clearly, and see her warm eyes light up and her fantastic smile and- _okay buddy, easy there, you’re rambling._

But he truly did care for her, a lot more than what friends usually care for.

And, he felt that it was about time he held up his personal promise, which is why he was outside the door of her house.

At 8 in the evening.

Shaking like a tree in high winds.

_jeez, was it always this hard? get a grip, buddy…_

Sans took a deep breath, even though he didn’t necessarily need it, but this was putting a lot of pressure on him. There would be a lot of things at stake here, his friendship with her, his friendship with the kid, Papyrus’s friendship with the family as well. There’s also the slim chance that she could still have lingering feelings for Asgore, no matter how mad she was at him. They had a _kid_ together, no pun intended.

Yeah, there really was a large chance of screwing up here. But, Sans was already here, and he couldn’t back out now. Well, he could, but he knew he shouldn’t, so he won’t.

Raising a shaking hand to the door, he knocked twice.

_heh, knock knock…_

“Who is it?” he heard her sweet voice call out from inside.

“harry.” He heard her soft laugh from behind the door.

“Haha, harry who?”

“ _harry_ up its cold out here.” Sans grinned, as he was greeted with a giggling Toriel.

“Good Evening, Sans. Come in?” she offered.

Sans’ nervousness came back full force once more, but he managed to swallow it down. “u-uh, not tonight, tori….b-but uh, i did come here t-ta ask ya something, heh…” he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Toriel gazed down at the shaking skeleton, concern on her features. “Yes? Is everything alright?”

“o-oh u-uh” he clears his throat “mm, yeah, everythin’s fine. just….tori?” he looks up at her.

“Y-Yes?” she inquired softly.

“h-how would you…um, i mean….ah damn uh…” he shook his head and stared into her eyes. “w-would ya wanna go out….with me, t-to dinner sometime?” he asked, cautiously.

To say that his question caught Toriel off guard would be an understatement. She was completely and utterly _derailed_ from her train of thought.

“W…Whu…u-um, p-pardon?” she stutters, her face blushing scarlet.

Sans swallowed down a non-existent lump in his throat and looked at her with a fixed gaze. “t-tori…will ya go out to dinner with me?”

It took her a bit to process it, and when she did, she had to refrain from spontaneously combusting on the spot. _He had asked her out on a date._

She looked at the small skeleton, and wanted so badly to accept his offer, but….her fears came rushing back in a blaze. Her chest tightened, as she felt very vulnerable and insecure.

_You will always be the century-old runaway queen._  A nasty voice spoke inside her head.

Toriel looked down at the skeleton, her heart paining deeply. “That sounds wonderful, Sans…” she saw his face light up. “…but, it’s an offer I must refuse…I’m sorry…” she apologized, looking away from his face, before shutting the door.

Sans couldn’t feel a thing for a while. He stood on the placemat for a solid three minutes, his eye-sockets blank, before he started shaking.

He felt his soul slowly chip apart, and he inhaled deeply, the feeling of rejection stabbing deep into his soul.

_fuck._

_fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

_i should’ve known she’d say no. i mean, how could she ever consider a bonehead like me? heh…i’m such a goddamn idiot…_

Sans turned on his heels and started walking down to the sidewalk, head downcast, eye-sockets still dark.

Those weren’t tears streaking down his cheeks, no, it was just raining outside. And that stabbing in his being was from consuming a bad hotcat. Not the cold hard grip of hurt. Who was he kidding? He’s Sans the skeleton. Nothing ever got to him.

Not even the former _Queen of All Monsters._

He felt his soul break more, but he still managed to take a shortcut straight to his home, not once looking back at the house he was just standing at.

* * *

 

It’d been four days since Sans was last seen outside, doing _anything._ At first, Papyrus thought not much of it. His brother was just being a lazybones as usual. But when Sans refused to eat, drink or even leave his room, Papyrus grew worried.

He asked his older brother if anything was wrong, on multiple occasions, but Sans would just reply with ‘being a little tired, Pap’ along with a strained smile. Papyrus knew his brother long enough to know that it wasn’t Sans just ‘being a little tired’. He spoke with Undyne and Alphys about it, and both had also tried their best to get the skeleton to come out. Well, if you count Undyne threatening to toss Sans out his own bedroom window if he didn’t tell them what was wrong, then yes, Undyne tried her best as well.

But, nothing would’ve moved the skeleton, and he remained stagnant in his room, depressed and unhappy.

Papyrus decided to go ask Frisk and Toriel if they had any idea to why Sans was acting in such a manner. Frisk had shook his head, signing that he wondered what had happened, and when could Sans come over to help him out with his homework.

Toriel, however, looked slightly downcast at the taller skeleton, before telling him that she and Sans had spoken the night before he became depressed, but refused to say what they talked about, only stating that it had been her fault that he was this way.

After hearing what they had to say, Papyrus seemed to have a hunch to what may have happened, but if it seemed like he would be asking for details from his brother, he didn’t see any chance of that happening anytime soon.

After Papyrus left, Toriel felt torn. She had never meant to hurt him, she had been delicate in turning down his offer, hadn’t she?

_Oh damn, this isn’t what I wanted to happen!_

‘Mom?’ Frisk signed to her, as they sat criss-crossed on the carpet, a coloring book open in front of them where a half colored house was shown. ‘What happened with you and Uncle Sans?’

Toriel looked at her child, before sighing and sitting down. “Do you really want to know, darling?”

Frisk nodded, as they got up to sit in Toriel’s lap, only to be cradled in their mother’s arms. They looked up at her curiously.

Toriel, holding Frisk, began to recollect what had happened four nights ago, how Sans had asked her out to dinner, how and why she had to turn him down, and how she never expected him to react so badly.

When she started to blame herself Frisk had to stop her, signing ‘if you wanted to go out with him, then you should’ve. No use blaming yourself about what he’s going through. Besides Mom, are _you_ okay?’ They looked up at her with a fixed stare, as if saying ‘try me’.

Toriel looked at her child, & held them close. “I am fine, my child. Thank you, but you mustn’t worry about me. I had made my decision long ago-“

‘but-‘

“I don’t want a new significant other, I’m too old for one, and besides, how could I love anyone more than you?” she cooed, as she hugged Frisk. Frisk didn’t return the hug, rather, pouted and folded their arms.

“Oh? Now now, its not like I need another loved one to be upset with me…” Toriel teased.

‘Loved one, huh?’ Frisk teased back, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

_This child..._ They were always a flirt, even now. ‘You love Sans!’ They eagerly signed, catching their mother off guard, as she turned a shade of pink. ‘You do! You really do!’ They grinned, as they scrambled out of Toriel’s lap & began to taunt her slightly.

Toriel, trying to calm her blush, rushes after them. “That’s quite enough, Frisk!” she says sternly, but her voice wavers a bit and her blushing face wasn’t doing her any favors.

Frisk had ceased the taunting, still smiling, but they looked up to their mother with sad eyes. ‘You deserve to love someone who loves you just as much, mom….’ They signed, looking at her sadly. ‘And you aren’t old, you still are a lot of fun…’

Toriel silently picks up her child & holds them as she heads to the kitchen. Frisk continues to sign. ‘I see how you act around everyone else, especially Sans. You have a lot of fun with him, telling jokes…he must like you a lot too if he asked you to dinner…’

“Enough of this talk, Frisk,” Toriel murmured quietly, as she set them down at the counter. “as mature as you think you are, there are some things you are too young to understand…” she pushes aside their bangs and kisses their forehead. “Now, how about you assist me in baking a special butterscotch cinnamon pie?”

* * *

 

It was the fifth day when the kid decided to visit. Sans hadn’t seen ‘em in a while, and he’s pretty sure they’re drowning in homework that they needed help on.

He guessed it was for the best that the kid decided to visit _him_ , rather than have himself visit them and encountering the Queen again.

_wait, no, shut up. she ain’t a queen no more, ya ass. stop being salty._

He couldn’t really blame her, now, after thinking about it for days on end. She was old royalty, and he understood that maybe she didn’t want to put any awkward distance between them after this. Its probably why she agreed to send the kid over in the first place, a sort of peace offering to try and salvage their friendship.

Despite his previous salty-ness, Sans didn’t want to lose this close friendship with the goat woman. That was one of the very fears he had in the first place when he thought of asking her out. He didn’t want to lose her over this, and if she won’t have him as a potential boyfriend, then she’ll keep him as a close friend. That much he wanted.

Sans put on his hoodie, slipped on his slippers, and headed downstairs to where the kid was waiting. He expected them to already have their work set out around them, comfortable enough for both of them to work on a solution together. What he didn’t expect was see the goat mother standing with them in the living room.

She took one look at him as he entered, and he froze.

_fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Sans felt like a deer in headlights, as they both stared at each other quietly, before she breaks her stare and smiles, warmly but slightly strained. “Hello Sans.” She greeted, her voice not missing a beat.

“h-hey tor, how’s it goin’?” he spoke out, rolling his shoulders to ease his tense bones.

“Everything’s fine, I suppose. I sent Frisk away with Papyrus, I figured I would like to speak with you in private.”

_fuck. shit. shit fuck._ “ok.” He mumbled, shuffling over and taking a seat on the couch, slumping a bit.

Toriel smiled softly and took a seat as well, folding her hands into her lap neatly.

There was a tense silence in between them, broke only by the sound of the clock ticking away softly.

“……”

“…..”

“….tori-“

“Sans I-“

They both began, before looking away sheepishly.

“g-go ahead, tori.” Sans ushered, shoving his hands deeper into his hoodie.

“W-Well…alright then…”

_uh oh, here it comes…_

“….S-Sans…I’d like to apologize for how I’ve treated you.”

  _wait._

_pardon?_

“I figured that I should’ve taken your feelings into more consideration-“ Toriel continued, snapping Sans out of his reverie.

  1. _oh no. she’s throwing me a pity party._



“tori i gotta stop ya right there.” Sans held up a hand, continuing. “ya don’t gotta apologize for nothin’. ya did nothin’ wrong. i know that, and so do you.” He looked up into her eyes, praying to whatever god was up there, that he wasn’t blushing. “it ain’t yer fault if ya don’t feel that way about me, so don’t go kicking yerself over it.”

Toriel looked down at the skeleton, before stuttering. “B-But-“

Sans shook his head & looked at her with a fixed but warm stare. “c’mon tori, it ain’t like i’m losing sleep over ya.” He actually was losing some sleep over her, but she didn’t need to know that. “you’re a stunner, tori, but i think i’ll survive with a little bit of rejection.” He teased, getting the goat woman to blush lightly.

“but uh, the only thing i’m worried ‘bout…is…” he trailed off, as he looked at the ground.

“…is?” Toriel looked at him, cautious.

“…..” he glanced back at her, and smiled sadly. “knock knock.”

Toriel took a moment, before tentatively replying. “w-who’s there?”

“scared of losing.”

She blinked, and with a bemused smile she asked. “scared of losing who?”

  “scared of losing you.” Sans looked up at her, rubbing the back of his skull. Toriel looked down at her friend and fought back the urge to huge the tiny skeleman.

When she didn’t say anything, Sans decided to pick up where he left off. “tori, you’re one of my best friends, and i’d hate ta lose you to some stupid thing like this-“

“Sans-“

“n-no listen, the last thing i wanted was to make ya uncomfortable, and one of the damn reasons i didn’t ask ya out sooner was the chance that i might lose ya as a friend-“ he started rambling.

“S-Sans-“

“but i figured ‘what the hell? it wouldn’t hurt to try.’ But then i went and-“

“Sans please!”

“what?!” he snapped sharply, before backtracking a bit. Toriel had looked at him, mildly taken aback at his tone. “sh-shit…sorry…got a little carried away…” he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Toriel regarded him warmly, and nudged him. “It’s alright….I understand your fears….it’s also the reason I came here to visit.” She sat up a bit straighter, scooting over closer to him. “Sans, I do care about you. You are a good role model to Frisk, and a very valuable friend to me. I feared that perhaps things would change between us after what had happened, and that was the last thing I wanted. I…I really do want to keep this friendship with you…”

Sans, keeping his fixed stare on her, slowly removed his hand from his pockets & nudged her gently. “hey tori, s’okay…i mean, i’m pretty glad that the feeling, or uh, _fear_ ’s mutual. and, _tibia_ honest, i wouldn’t be able to find another monster on this world that’ll find my jokes very _humerus-_ “ He smirked as Toriel covered her smile & looked away.

“Same here, Sans.” She said with a relaxed smile. “So, companions?”

“yeah, friends.” Sans smiled up at her warmly.

“NOOO!!!!” The two jumped at the sound erupting from the doorway, as Frisk was struggling, being held back by Papyrus, who shot an apologetic look to his brother.

“D-Don’t do it! She really likes you back!” Frisk kicked around & struggled, trying to speak. They weren’t used to speaking out loud, and they were steadily becoming red in the face. “Honest! She likes your j-jokes and thinks y-you’re cute!”

“Frisk that’s enough!” Toriel stood, blushing in the face.

“B-But it’s true! S-She’s just scared-“

“FRISK-!”

“-that she’ll h-hurt you!”

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Toriel screeched, as Frisk went quiet. Silence & tension hung in the air, before…

“pap, take the kid upstairs, show ‘em your action figures.”

Papyrus nodded, & gathered Frisk in his arms, before heading upstairs.

“……”

“……”

“……so, you think i’m cute, huh?“

Toriel turned back to him, but avoided his eyes. “I’m so sorry. You weren’t supposed to hear that, e-especially after what we just spoke about-“

“tori-“

“I thought Frisk had understood the situation better than that-“

“toriel-“

“Even after I had spoken to them like an adult and-“

“tori!” she looked back at Sans, and saw that he had a serious, but cautious expression on his face.

“tori…..i ain’t the type to pry, but…i wouldn’t mind if ya told me how ya really felt ‘bout all this….”

Toriel stared right back into his eye sockets, before glancing away, her shoulders slumping. “….I never wanted you to find out this way….”

Sans’ eyes widen a little, but he kept silent.

“…Sans, since it’s already out there, I…I do feel the same way…”

“then why-“

“Because” she cut him off, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch. “I’m….Sans, you know who I am. You know what I’ve been through. And, I just figured, that you wouldn’t need to deal with the extra baggage that is the “Queen of All Monsters.” She slumped against the chair, covering her eyes. “I knew about what they spoke about me behind my back. I look young, but I’m centuries old. I’m not at all what you’d expect if you were to court me. I’m….I won’t be able to provide you what you’d want in a relationship….no matter how much I’d _love_ to….”

Silence had waltzed back into the room again, as the two let the words hang in the air.

When Toriel peeked out from behind her hand, she saw Sans standing in front of here with a frustrated and conflicted expression.

“……wouldn’t be able to provide me what i’d want?! tori, i’m a god damn _skeleton_! and, knowing me, i ain’t one to ask for much. tori, with you just being there by my side is all i’ll ever need from yah. well, that, and a couple of uh, _other_ things-“ Sans said with a tinted blush, clearing his throat. “-but more importantly, tori…” he tentatively took her hand from her face. “if you think for a second that i care more about how ya look, then it’s like you’ve never even met me.” he paused, and stepped closer. “tori, I really do care about ya, more than i’ve cared for anyone. you honestly make the days go by easier, you’re a wonderful mom and a _fucking fantastic_ woman to behold-and for you to be scared of not ever pleasin’ me is _insane._ i’m just a skeleton, a _nobody_ , and you think you’re not enough for me?! you’re so goddamn compassionate, even to someone like me, i just-“ he shook his head, holding her hand tightly as he tries to find the right words. “i…”

He felt a soft hand cup his cheek, as he looked at her. Toriel’s eyes were full of emotion, but she wasn’t tearing up. “I understand…” she mumbles, as she leans in & rests her head against his. A small blush grazes Sans’ cheeks, but he stares into her eyes. “do ya really?” he mumbles back, shutting his eyes.

She nods against him, smiling sadly. “I do…and….if it’s still up….I’d like to take you up on your offer for dinner.”

Sans opened his eyes, gently pulling away from her, but keeping her hand on his cheek. “y-yeah tori…it never even left the table….” They returned each other’s smiles, as they sat in comfortable silence.

“Told you it’d work…” Frisk mumbles from above the stairs, as they & Papyrus had peeked over from over the railing to overhear what’d happen.

“I underestimated you, Human! Now my brother won’t be as lazy anymore!” Papyrus mumbles as low as he could, which was still fairly vocal.

“don’t think yer getting’ out of this, kid.” They overheard Sans speak out from below, as Frisk groaned while a snicker was heard from Toriel.


End file.
